Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prophecy
by lunanicolepotter
Summary: Set after the fifth book with some events changed. Harry knows it must come down between him and Voldemort. A mysterious student from Drumstrang is the key to one of their undoing
1. Chapter 1

_**Deep in the darkness my heart**_

 _ **My heart still sees**_

 _ **Everything I'll never be**_

 _ **Behind these eyes I go everywhere**_

 _ **There's no need for sympathy**_

Song: I Stand Alone, From Quest For Camelot

 **Prologue**

"I don't think I can lie to them," Remus sighed as he rubbed his temple over and over again.

"We don't have a choice," grumbled Sirius pushing a glass of fire whiskey into his hand. "You heard Dumbledore."

"He's never going to forgive us for it," Remus said taking the glass from Sirius and drinking it in a single gulp.

"Hey!" Whined Sirius as Remus wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "That's mine!"

Remus pulled out a picture of the Mauraders and sighed. "You think they'll like each other?"

Sirius stood and put his hand on Remus's shoulder. In the picture the four of them stood smiling, laughing without a care in the world.

"The fate of the wizarding world depends on it."

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sirius Freed**

Harry Potter was not a stranger to waiting. Every year for the past 5 summers he had spent at number four, Private Drive, waiting for September 1 and his chance to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It used to anger him, to wait every summer. Every day felt like a lifetime when spent next to the Dursleys whose favorite hobby consisted of pretending that Harry did not exist. What made the summer even longer was not just longing for the chance to escape  
from the Muggle world, but also news regarding Voldemort, who had made his debut at the ministry fighting him for the prophecy that had claimed so many lives.

News of Voldemort was thrown about Harry's very room at this moment. Articles from the Daily Prophet were everywhere with enticing titles of _Sirius Black Save Fudge's Life?, Voldemort's Return, What Will the Ministry Do?, Hogwarts Accepting Transfer Students In Light of Dark Times, What This Means for the World._

Harry collapsed in his bed, exhausted from reading and rereading these scraps of news. In his left fist he clutched the article containing details about Sirius Black's escapades saving Fudge, in his write a letter from Remus Lupin. The article did not  
contain any new information to Harry. He had been there in June when it had happened:

 _Fudge laid on the ground, his mouth gaping like a fish at the sight of Voldemort. Dumbledore was pushing Harry, trying to get him to leave with Ginny and Hermione._

 _"Harry - GO!" Dumbledore roared._

 _Harry couldn't move, he watched Voldemort smirk as he slithered towards Fudge's crouched body like a snake slithering towards a mouse._

 _"Y-you're back!"Fudge sputtered. "Exp-"_

 _With barely a flick of his wrist, Voldemort pushed Fudge's wand away. Dumbledore wasn't paying attention, his full energy was spent pushing Harry towards the Portkey back to Hogwarts._

 _"There's a price to pay for today's events Fudge," Voldemort said, raising his wand. "Today, it is your life. Avada K-"_

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!" roared a voice from the shadows. It was Sirius._

 _Voldemort's wand dropped to the floor in a thunderous thud as Sirius through himself between the pair._

 _"You killed my friends, my brother - the price you'll pay today is yours!" Sirius roared._

 _For a moment Voldemort looked afraid._

 _"Sectumsempra!" screamed Bellatrix ._

 _Sirius feel to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, gasping for air immediately._

 _"Sirius!" called Harry. He pushed passed Dumbledore and towards the group._

 _"ACCIO PORTKEY!" yelled Bellatrix, reaching for what looked like a silver locket._

 _Voldemort watched it soar towards them and threw Harry a satisfied smile. Harry knew he wouldn't make it in time._

 _"We'll see each other soon...Harry," he said watching Harry fall to his knees next to Sirius. And in the blink of an eye, Voldemort and Bellatrix were gone._

 _"SCREEEEEECH!"_

The noise from Hedwig woke Harry from his daze.

"THAT BLOODY OWL! BOY!" Howled a voice from down the stairs.

Harry yawned and glared at Hedwig. "Why'd you have to go and do that? You know we're leaving soon."

Hedwig picked at her feathers as Harry got up to scratch her head. He reread Lupin's letter now from earlier this week:

 _Harry,_

 _I am working with Dumbledore to escort you from Private Drive on July 31st to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Please be ready at precisely 11 o'clock sharp. We have much to discuss._

 _Remus_

Harry glanced back up at the calendar across the room then glared back at the wall. There were still 3 days to go and he had yet to start packing. He was beginning to feel like Hedwig, cooped up and unable to leave...

"Screech!"

"THAT BLOODY -"

 _DING-DONG!_

Harry sighed in relief that the door had rung to break Uncle Vernon from cursing one more time. Silently, he crossed back to his bed and picked up his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

There was a knock at his door.

Harry paused. There was never a knock at his door. He quickly drew his wand. The Dursleys, whose television never stopped playing was silent.

"Harry? Harry it's me, Remus."

Harry bolted for the door, but as he twisted the knob he found himself slamming it shut.

"How do I know it's really you?" he asked, his wand pointed directly at the door handle.

"Is it possible that I actually taught you something that actually stuck Harry?" said Remus chuckling. "Very well, fine. Ask your question."

Harry thought for a moment before he spoke, still straining to hear any sound that could be the Dursleys downstairs. "Um...What was the last story you told me of my parents?"

"I told you about the time your father showed up in his animagus to his bachelor party and refused to change back and admit he didn't know what a 'stag party' meant."

Harry smiled remembering him and Remus laughing at this with Sirius at St Mungo's in June. It was a good memory. He pulled to open the door but felt Remus keep it tightly shut.

"My turn Harry," Remus said calmly. "What form does a boggart change in your presence?"

Harry shuttered, it was a memory of his third year that he'd rather not remember. "A dementor."

The door swung open. Harry pounced to hug Remus openly.

"Easy there Harry, I'm still recovering from the last moon," Remus said wincing slightly.

He pulled Harry back and tossed his hair with his hand. Harry looked his former professor once then twice over. His once tattered robes were replaced with a fine brown suit and cloak. Other than the speckled grey hairs in his young mane Harry barely recognized  
the man who stood before him. "You've grown at least 3 inches this summer."

Harry blushed and looked away. "What are you doing here Remus? Your letter said you weren't coming until the 31st -"

Remus held up his hand to silence him. "I'll explain once we get to headquarters. In the mean time, we should probably get going -" He stepped into Harry's room and laughed. "I suppose I should give you a moment to collect your things. I'll go tell Sirius  
that we'll be a few more moments."

"Sirius is here?" Harry gaped at Remus's smiling face.

Harry immediately swept pass him and down the stairs. He was greeted by a tall thin man dressed in a long black coat and suit.

"Sirius! It's you!" Harry pulled his godfather in closer still. Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry with equal enthusiasm.

"I couldn't let Remus have all the fun to pick you up now, could I Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply when he turned to see the Dursley's, sitting in a row on the couch in the living room, gaping at the pair as if hell had frozen over.

"Ehm, I guess you've met the Dursley's then."

Sirius glared at them with a look so ice Harry could feel the coldness on his breath. "We've been acquainted."

He turned back to Harry and smiled. "So, all packed, ready to go?"

"Here, take his trunk to the car Sirius," called Remus from the staircase. "Stop tormenting these poor muggles and wait there."

Sirius took the suitcase, not breaking eye contact from the Dursley's. Harry was suddenly worried about what Sirius might try to do. "Sirius -"

"We're taking the boy with us," barked Sirius. "I've heard from Dumbledore what you did to this boy. UNDER THE STAIRS? WHY I OUTTA -"

"Sirius PLEASE," plead Harry as Remus and him attempted to keep him held back. "Let's just go."

Sirius nodded and wordlessly pushed passed the entry and down the driveway.

Remus attempted a half smile. "That's Sirius - always good for a laugh. Harry, why don't you take another look upstairs and see if we've forgotten any thing."

"Erm, right." Harry said as he headed up the stairs.

He swung open the door and was immediately knocked off his feet by a woman with long blonde hair.

"Hey watch where you're going!" She yelled while finding her way to her feet, brushing her skirt straight.

Harry just stared. Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She came up to his shoulders. Her waist long hair was a platinum blonde and matched her fair skin. She was wearing a purple floor length skirt and a silver top over her well  
defined breasts. On her neck was a crescent moon pendant. As he continued to look upwards he saw her small pale lips and eyes a perfect sea blue.

"S-sorry, who are you?" He sputtered out. _Smooth_ , he groaned inward.

The mysterious girl smiled and looked up, extending a small delicate hand forward. "Caitlin, you must be Harry."

"Yeah."

She gave him a polite smile before looking around back around his room. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was like a painting.

 _There is a beautiful girl in my room._ Harry grinned stupidly to himself until he saw what she was walking towards, a pile of dirty underwear stuffed next to a copy of the latest Chuddly Cannons magazine. _There's a beautiful girl in my room and she's seen my dirty underwear._

Expecting her to look disgusted she turned to him and laughed. "I guess Remus didn't get all your belongings in the bag?"

Harry opened his mouth before a figure came bursting through the door. It was Remus.

"THERE you are Caitlin. I told you to wait in the car." He looked out of breath, almost panicked.

Caitlin shrugged her shoulders. "It was boring."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Harry I can see you've met my goddaughter."

Remus looked over at him and gave an amused smirk. Harry had taken the moment to continue to stare at Caitlin. "Goddaughter?" He mumbled as Caitlin picked up the magazine and flipped through it uninterestingly.

"Yes," he sighed, running his hands through his graying hair. "Caitlin, please, car? Today?"

Caitlin put down the magazine and sighed. Together, the three headed down the stairs, past the Dursleys who sat still unmoving on the couch.

"Give me just a sec," Harry whispered as he pushed passed Remus towards the living room. Remus modded and wordlessly walked out the door, Caitlin in tow.

"Well, I'll see you next summer." He said, plainly. Then, he turned his back and headed out the door.

Remus was holding the door for Caitlin to climb in. In a hushed voice Harry heard her whisper "You were right Remus, he IS cute."

Harry felt as if his whole body was lighter than a feather.


	2. Diagon Alley

_**Touch my skin, and tell me what you're thinking**_

 _ **Take my hand and show me where we're going**_

 _ **Lie down next to me, look into my eyes and tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing**_

 _ **So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling**_

 _ **What you feel is what I feel for you**_

 _ **Take my hand and if I'm lying to you**_

 _ **I'll always be alone**_

 _ **If I'm lying to you**_

Song: Take My Hand, Dido

 **Chapter 2**

 **Diagon Alley**

Harry opened the car door. He was surprised to find the small car to be as spacious as a limo on the inside with tinted windows lit by candle light. Remus sat furthest in, reading the Daily Prophet, leaving a vacant seat by the door and a small, cramped  
spot next to Caitlin.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry wondered out loud.

As if he heard himself being called Sirius swaggered into the vehicle in the one vacant spot, smiling from ear to ear.

"Come in Harry! We're losing daylight," Sirius called gesturing to the spot next to Caitlin.

"Ehm, where'd you go Sirius?" Harry asked stalling.

Remus folded his newspaper disapprovingly. "Sirius you didn't."

Sirius laughter filled the car. "I left your uncle a little present from Snuffles in his car seat. Least I could do."

Harry and Caitlin laughed. _She has such a lovely laugh,_ Harry found himself saying. Out of the corner of his eye, even Remus gave a rare smile.

"Alright Harry, come on, get in." Sirius said gesturing once more to Caitlin's side.

"Erm," Harry looked pleadingly at Sirius. "Couldn't you scoot down?"

Caitlin smiled and scooted half an inch to the right then patted her hand to the spot next to her. "I promise I don't bite."

Harry grinned and piled in the vehicle. Within moments, Private Drive and the muggle world became a blur.

 _Am I too close to her?_ Harry wondered, suddenly very aware of how sweaty his hands had become. Their legs were unavoidably touching. Harry glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing she was equally nervous about their sudden forced physical  
contact. She began mindlessly looping her crescent moon necklace with her fingers. He couldn't look away.

"That's a nice necklace you got there," Harry said breaking the silence.

Caitlin paused and looked down at it smiling. "Thanks, it was my mother's."

"She has good taste."

"Had."

Caitlin's smile and hands dropped, Harry realized quickly he said something he shouldn't have.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't - " he began to say.

"How could you have known?" She responded dryly and turned her attention back out the window.

"Ehm, sorry again for picking you up ahead of schedule Harry," Remus said awkwardly reading the room. "Caitlin just got accepted into Hogwarts during the transfer and well, I thought we could knock out two Hogwarts trips to Diagon Alley in one swoop!"

"You're going to go to Hogwarts?" Harry said hopefully to Caitlin.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be entering my sixth year."

"Me too!" Harry said a bit too loudly. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. To his left Sirius smirked at him.

She gave a half smile. "Yes, I know. Remus told me all about you and your friends. I'm terribly excited to go to Hogwarts, though I'll miss my old school terribly."

"What made you apply for the transfer to Hogwarts then?" Harry asked, but before she could answer the car came to an immediate halt.

"We're here," said Sirius stepping out into the sunlight. Once out of the dark vehicle Harry squinted into the sun, excitingly glancing at the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Could you lend us a hand?" Caitlin called, struggling out of the car, her hand out stretched for anyone within reach.

Sirius turned but Harry dove passed him, grabbing her outstretched hand. It was like a jolt of electricity ran through his entire body. As she emerged she glanced blushingly at her helper, nervously pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," she said, pulling her hand away. Harry was reluctant to let go.

"Alright Harry, Caitlin, I took the liberty of collecting your gold from Gringotts already so we should be perfectly fine to begin shopping."

Harry nodded as they entered into the alley way. Remus pulled them both aside once again and whispered "There are Order members throughout all of Diagon Alley, but please be careful." He paused and stared directly at Caitlin. "Do NOT run off, you hear  
me?"

The pair nodded, but as soon as Remus' back was turn, Harry laughed as Caitlin stuck her tongue at his behind. Though it was the heat of the day, most of the shops appeared closed or deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Harry wondered out loud.

Remus shook his head from side to side. "Since Voldemort's official return most people have become too afraid to step outside."

"Also the fact that I'm here probably has some people still hiding!" Sirius laughed sarcastically.

Harry paused. "But you were acquitted. You saved Fudge's life. He released you of all charges?"

Sirius shrugged and looked away. "Some people's memories don't work that way Harry."

"Alright, let's get, ah yes, robes first!" Remus declared, pushing the pair into the shop.

"How do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry asked, looking aimlessly through the piles of robes. Sirius stayed guard out the door while Remus hovered close by.

"I don't," she said, picking up a pair of silver dress robes aimlessly. "Dumbledore's letter told us that I would be sorted with the others before the start of term."

"That's a nice color," Harry said, touching the fabric with his fingers. "You should get those."

Caitlin looked down at them once more. "You think so?"

Harry nodded and the two completed their shopping in silence.

As the hours wore on Harry began to see the stiffness in Sirius's walk. He became short of breath, making it harder and harder for him to keep up with the trio.

"Why don't you go home Sirius?" Remus said kindly, helping Sirius into a chair.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine," he said pushing his chair away. "Just a bit tired from that damned curse."

Harry walked over to Sirius. His eyes were red and swollen. He desperately needed to rest. "Please go home and rest Sirius."

"Not you too!" He moaned. "My first time getting to go back to school shopping with my godson and -"

"Yes me too," Harry said smiling. "Please? Rest and we'll meet later."

"Dinner," Remus said reminding him.

"Alright, Alright."

Remus helped Sirius to his feet. "I'm going to apparate with him home. You two stay RIGHT HERE until I get back, you hear me?" With his back to the pair, there was a sudden crack, and Remus and Sirius were gone.

"So where do you want to go?" Caitlin said turning to Harry mischievously.

"Remus said to stay here," Harry said worriedly looking at the spot the two had vanished.

Caitlin laughed. "Oh come on! Remus will catch up." She grabbed Harry's hand and led him down the path. "Follow me!"

Harry followed behind her. He was completely struck by the way her laugh clung to the air as her hair whipped behind her in the wind. Hand in hand the pair made their way to the Quidditch shop.

"So why are you transferring to Hogwarts?" Harry said cautiously.

Caitlin's eyes saddened. "The same as everyone else I suppose. Voldemort."

Harry stopped and stared at her. "You said Voldemort."

She raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"So not many people do. I'm just...well surprised."

Caitlin looked up at him. "I refuse to fear a name nor do I chose to fear him."

Harry stared at her troubled. "You've never met him. If you had, you'd feel differently."

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes softened. "I didn't mean to -"

"It's fine," he said shortly.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments before Caitlin continued. "Do you know why there are hundreds of students transferring to Hogwarts?"

Harry scrunched his face tightly thinking back another the articles he had read all summer. He could not remember a single reason.

Caitlin didn't wait for him to answer. "Voldemort is kidnapping young half blood witches from all over the world. No one knows why."

"Why do you think he is?" Harry asked curiously.

He was immediately saddened when she dropped it but recovered immediately grinning at seeing what paused her.

"Wow," she whispered. They had arrived at the quidditch shop. She reached out her finger to touch the glass. Behind it was a Nimbus 2006, the latest model. "What I'd give to have one of those."

"I had a Nimbus 2000 for a few years," Harry said studying her unmoving face.

"Mhm?"

"But it got destroyed. Now I have a Firebolt."

Caitlin gasped. "YOU have a FIREBOLT?! That's the best broom in the world! That must have cost a FORTUNE! How fast can you go? I hear that the turn -"

"There he is! It's Harry Potter!" Called a voice from down the alleyway. It was a small man with a heavy camera draped around his shoulders. Harry recognized him immediately as the photographer from the Daily Prophet.

"Run!" He hissed, taking Caitlin's hand and leading her down the alley.

"Potter! Who's your little girlfriend? Hey! Stop! Harry!"

A crowd began gathering, gaping at the couple. Harry grew nervous. The flashes of cameras immediately filled the air.

"There's no where to go!" He said angrily.

"This way!" Caitlin pulled him down an abandoned dead end alley.

Pulling them behind a garbage can, the two struggled to catch their breath. The sound of fans was not far behind.

"There's not enough room behind here for both of us. We're going to get caught for sure!" Caitlin whispered.

If Harry had thought about it for a second longer there wouldn't be a chance in hell he would have done it. He pulled Caitlin against the wall and embraced her tightly, pushing himself against her chest. The pair stood their panting for a few minutes  
until the last echos of feet disappeared down the alley.

"That was close," Harry said finally. His eyes fell to her lips and caught himself wondering how dangerously close they were to his own.

"You think they're gone?" She said softly looking up into his eyes.

"We should probably wait another minute to be sure," Harry said unmoving.

 _She smells incredible._ He wondered to himself. _Like almond extract and strawberries._

He studied her concentrated face. The light hit her blue eyes to give an unexpected glow. They were beautiful, like perfect gems.

"I think we can move now," she said finally.

Harry didn't want to move. "So brooms hm?" He said stalling.

Caitlin smiled gently pushing Harry off of her. "Yes brooms. I was seeker at my old school."

Caitlin turned her head both ways before beckoning him to follow her.

Harry followed. "We'll have to play sometime at Hogwarts."

She turned to him and smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Harry frowned. There was a piece of old parchment stuck to her hair from the alley. "Hang on, let me get that for you."

Harry gulped and she stepped into his arms. "My own hero. Thanks for getting that."

Harry flicked the piece of parchment away and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry about that. The people, they do that every time I step out in public."

He suddenly became irritated at his life. Here he wanted to enjoy spending time with a beautiful girl, but he knew it was unwise. Voldemort has told him two months ago that he would take everything he loved. He thought of Cedric. He wouldn't let anyone  
else get hurt because of him.

"It must be very lonely," Caitlin said quietly. She took her left hand and placed it against his cheek.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry and Caitlin groaned. It was Remus. He came hurriedly down the alley and glared at them.

"Five minutes. I leave you alone for _five minutes_ and you turn and run? Caitlin how could you?" He shouted, his face turning redder by the minute.

Caitlin looked down and upset. This was not the first time that this had happened, Harry could tell.

"The summer you've had you go out and be more reckless. I want you to be safe and you -"

 _Reckless? What else had happened?_ Harry wondered.

"Remus I -" she started.

"I DON'T want to hear it. You are going straight home -"

"It was me," Harry said guiltily. "I told Caitlin we should go explore while you took Sirius back. I wanted to see if the quidditch shop had new gloves. If anyone's to blame it is me."

Caitlin and Remus stared at him for a moment ending only when Remus shook his head angrily.

"That was very irresponsible of you Harry. Did anyone see you?"

"No, no one." Harry lied through his teeth. He had no idea if anyone had successfully taken their photo nor was he willing to own up to the possibility.

"Just like James," Remus mumbled to himself turning around in circles.

From his back Caitlin caught his eye and mouthed him thank you.

"Harry I'm taking you back to the order _now_ ," Remus stated finally. "Caitlin, you're going back to the safe house."

Caitlin stomped her foot angrily. "No! You said after today I could come back to headquarters - for my birthday -"

"That was before THIS!" Remus said waving his from side to side. "I'm afraid you'll have to celebrate by yourself."

"Hang on, your birthday is this week?" Harry said curiously.

"Yes," she said, her eyes unmoving from Remus. "July 31st."

"That's mine -" he started, but with a loud crack, Sirius appeared by Harry's side. His usual grin was safely hidden by a growl.

"Harry, it's time for us to go," Sirius said looking ominously from side to side.

Caitlin crossed her arms. "I'm not going back to the safe house. You cannot make me."

"Harry?" Sirius called extending his arm for him to take.

Harry looked up at Caitlin. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry," he said plainly.

Caitlin shrugged. "See you at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, and with a loud crack, him and Sirius were gone.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Crucio!"

The sound of screaming could be heard through out the abandoned house. A group of young women, no older than 16 stood clumped together in the corner with a pile of bones in the other.

 _"Where is she?"_ There was another scream.

Between torcher, a balding ratlike man apparated into the house. His eyes darted across the room, but he headed towards to source of the screams

"AVADA KEDAVARA!"

The screams fell silence as a body fell to the ground crumpled into dust.

"Wormtail," whispered the voice. "Come in."

"M-my lord," the man named Wormtail bowed into a staggeringly low bow.

"M-my lord I found -"

"How many times have I said not to disturb me whilst I work?" Hissed the man.

Wormtail squeezes and held up a newspaper for the man to see. "My lord this could not wait - we found her!"

He paused picking up the paper from the sniveling man. It was the night Daily Post with the headline read _HARRY POTTER AND A MYSTERIOUS NEW GIRLFRIEND?_

The picture was of Harry Potter earlier that day holding hands with a young woman, no older than 16. Her hair danced in the picture giving her beauty an air of elegance. This did not catch the man's eye. Instead, his eyes rested on the necklace across  
/her neck.

"I have found you at last, Rose." The man through back his head and laughed an evil laugh.

"My lord, it pleases me to see you happy, but what should we do with these - left overs."

The lord dropped his head casually to the side as he gathered a dozen wands in his hands. The girls gathered together, frightened and shaken to their very core.

"Burn this place to the ground."


	3. Fire Whiskey

_**Step one, you say we need to talk**_

 _ **He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk**_

 _ **He smiles politely back at you**_

 _ **You stare politely right on through**_

 _ **Some sort of window to your right**_

 _ **As he goes left, and you stay right**_

 _ **Between the lines of fear and blame**_

 _ **You begin to wonder why you came**_

Song: How to Save a Life by Lifehouse

Apparating had never been Harry's preferred method of travel. The pinching and pulling in every direction left him feeling ill and stretched like an over used rubber band.

"We're here," Sirius said solemnly.

Harry looked up. They were at Grimmauld Place, headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Oh, I thought maybe we were going to The Burrow," Harry wondered out loud. Sirius was already heading inside. Mumbling to himself, Harry followed.

As soon as they entered Sirius grabbed Harry but the scruff of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you think you were doing?" Sirius bellowed through the building.

"I- sorry! She - we -" Harry sputtered.

"You could have been caught by Death Eaters! You could have been -" Sirius's face turned white as he dropped Harry and grasped at his chest in pain.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry called helping him to his feet.

Suddenly Mrs Weasley appeared. "Come on Sirius, you over did it again."

Harry and Mrs Weasley helped him up the stairs and into his bed. Sirius's face was white as a ghost and drained of almost all life.

"Mrs Weasley, is he going to be alright?" Harry asked nervously.

Mrs Weasley grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on Sirius's brow. "Yes, I think so. He just got a bit overexcited today."

She turned to him and tilted her eyebrows disapprovingly. "You really had him worried Harry."

Harry averted her gaze. "I didn't mean to, I just -"

Suddenly Sirius coughed violently. Mrs Weasley shook her head. "You stay here Harry, I'm going to go get his medicine from the kitchen."

Harry nodded, laying his hand on top of Sirius's.

"You really worried about me, didn't you Sirius?" He said quietly.

Sirius groaned. "Shouldn't have done that to you Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be thick," Harry smiled. "You were completely right. I'm sorry we ran off like that."

"I couldn't lose you, not again," Sirius said weakly.

"We're never going to lose each other. We're a real family now Sirius, forever," Harry said as he saw Sirius's eyes closed.

"You're really like her," Sirius whispered smiling.

"Who Caitlin?" Harry laughed nervously. "No, I just met her."

Sirius chuckled, feeling the last of his energy push him into sleep. "No, like Lily, always worried for others...but also so much like James...so blind to what is right in front of you."

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley called from the doorway. "Harry let him sleep. He's still got a long recovery ahead."

Harry nodded and walked down the hallway towards the main kitchen. He was immediately greeted by the hug of a rather bushy haired girl.

"Harry! Oh Harry I'm so glad you made it here in one piece." Hermione pulled him back smiling.

"Wocher Harry," called Ron from the entry. "Let him breathe Hermione."

Harry grasped his best mates smiling. It had been a long few weeks without them. So much had happened.

"So who's the girl?" Called Ron pulling up a Daily Prophet from the counter top and putting it into Harry's hand.

Harry groaned. The evening post had arrived and the headline featured him and Caitlin on the front page.

"She's Lupin's goddaughter," He said shortly. "She's going to be transferring to Hogwarts this term."

Harry studied Ron who was looking hungrily at the paper, like a dog who had not eaten in several weeks.

"She's...pretty," Ron whistled lowly.

Instinctually Harry felt a knot tightened in his stomach. Why did he think he had the right to feel this way - about a girl who only a few hours ago he had never seen or heard of before.

"Hi Harry," said another voice from the opposite side of the kitchen.

It was Ginny. She was wearing her hair down straight to her shoulders with a deep red V-neck shirt and even lower riding jeans. She offered Harry a seductive smile as she worked her way towards him.

Harry gulped. In the past he had found Ginny to be quite beautiful, but remained firm in his belief of keeping their relationship strictly platonic.

 _She's Ron's sister,_ he told himself over and over again.

"GINNY WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Shouted Mrs Weasley.

Ginny snapped her head angrily at Mrs Weasley. "Clothes mum. _Harry_ doesn't seem to mind, do you Harry?"

"Erm," Harry said looking panicked.

"No daughter of mine is going to strut around like a half baked - go upstairs at once and change!" Mrs Weasley and Ginny headed up the stairs, their voices continuing to shout at one another.

Hermione coughed. "Well, perhaps we should go upstairs too and get Harry settled."

Harry, who had gone back to staring at Ron who continued to stare at the Daily Prophet, unaware of the events that just took place nodded. Hermione pulled Ron out of the kitchen, and with one final glance at the Daily Prophet and Caitlin's smiling face, followed.

"Harry you'll be staying in here," Hermione said urging him into one of the larger rooms in the house. "We've been clearing the space all summer so now everyone can have their own rooms."

Harry looked around impressed. The room still smelled lightly of mothballs and mold, but as a whole was warm and inviting. The walls that had once been green with black tapestries now stood a neutral grey with red curtains and gold string. Light sprung into the room, showing off the fading sunset from the outside world. Hedwig was already inside, waiting for him. She clicked her beak eagerly at him as if saying how excited she was to see him again.

"I'm going to get some shut eye if that's alright with you two," Harry said after the last bit of his trunk had been unpacked. It was now close to midnight and the trio had spent the past few hours discussing their holiday activities, carefully avoiding the topic of the Ministry of Magic that had happened that June.

"Me too," yawned Hermione. "We got a long day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Asked Harry.

"Don't be thick mate," laughed Ron. "It's your birthday and - ow! Watch your elbow Hermione!"

Harry formed a small smile. In his years with the Dursley his birthday was spent like any other day, usually consisting of a long list of chores from Aunt Petunia and and even longer list from Uncle Vernon. His friends did not know this, or if they theorized Harry did not know. But by Hermione's actions Harry was sure tomorrow would be a day he would not soon forget.

As they said goodnight once more Harry took to laying with his arms behind his head. Harry's thoughts soon went back to Caitlin, wondering what she was up to at this very moment.

 _Harry must have fallen asleep without realizing it. He soon dreamt he was at an old house on an island surrounded by a raging storm. When he entered the hut he saw piles of spell books and chocolate frog wrappers. There was a small bed and rocking chair next to the fire place._

 _Harry saw what looked like a very tired Lupin petting the hair of someone who lay asleep in the bed. As Harry moved closer he saw pictures of a muggle man and woman (Harry assumed they were muggles by the fact that they were not moving in their picture) on the floor next to the bed. The bed had a pile of Quidditch magazines along the edge, some of which had begun to fall to the floor._

 _This woke Lupin out of his gaze. He stood and gathered them quietly. As he turned to face the sleeping body once more Harry could see unmistakable affection._

 _Who is in the bed? Harry walked slowly closer and closer. He went to rise the blanket when -_

"Harry! Wake up! It's your birthday!" Ron bounced on Harry's bed excitedly.

Harry suppressed a large groan as he reached blindly for his glasses. As he shoved them on his face he yelped in surprise. In his room were Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Sirius.

"Erm, morning everyone," muttered Harry.

The group took turns singing happy birthday and presented Harry with small gifts. Hermione gave Harry new quills, Mrs Weasley knitted him a new pair of socks and Ron handed him a dozen chocolate frogs.

Ginny who was wearing a highly buttoned and laced topped looked very upset but waited patiently for her gift for Harry. When Mrs Weasley headed back down the stairs she went over and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and followed her exit.

"We'll see you downstairs Harry," Ron said smiling fully. "We've got quite the celebration planned for tonight."

"Honestly Ron, can't you see he still hasn't full woken up? Let him get some breakfast in him before you start bothering him." Hermione said, nostrils flaring angrily.

Harry and Sirius chuckled to themselves as the pair took off as well down the stairs. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Harry played nervously with a chocolate frog box.

"I'm sorry, again, I saw the Daily Prophet," Harry said quietly.

Sirius shook his head as he walked over to the edge of Harry's bed. "I can't blame you for what happened Harry. I know all about trying to convince a Potter to stay out of trouble."

Harry hung his head shamefully.

"It usually just falls on deaf ears," Sirius said half smiling.

Harry stared out the window, he knew Sirius was getting ready with his final points. Sirius scooted closer to him and sighed.

"We need to talk. Harry, this year at Hogwarts will be far different than any year you've had before," Sirius stared at him intently. Harry slowly turned his head to make his gaze. "There will be hundreds of new witches and wizards transferring to Hogwarts. It is one of the few places that is safe in this world now."

"Like Caitlin?" Harry asked. "Is she a target of sort?"

Sirius paused. "We are all targets of Lord Voldemort's. Harry, you must promise me you won't try anything too reckless this year...these transferred students...some of them may not be your friend."

Harry caught his meaning immediately. "You want me to avoid these students?"

Sirius held his hands in front of him shaking intensely. "Goodness no...just...use judgement and caution. You're going to learn some things this year that might...confuse you. But understand that it is necessary. Trust Dumbledore's judgment. He knows what he is doing."

Harry nodded as Sirius clapped the side of his hand to Harry's head affectionately tossing his hair from side to side. "Now! Presents from me!"

"Sirius you didn't have to get me anything -" Harry began but Sirius stopped him.

"I promise you all that I have are not things I purchased, but rather old items from your parents." Sirius pulled out a few small boxes from his pockets and one long skinny package that had been tucked away behind the chair.

Harry opened the first one carefully. It contained a small pocket watch. It was gold with several handles pointed to the hand labeled 'safe.' Upon closer inspection Harry saw hands labeled with his, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Lupin's names and photos attached to them.

"It was your dad's," Sirius said slowly. "I had it redone with some new faces. I thought it would help you keep track of us before running off to the ministry."

"It's just like Mrs Weasleys clock," Harry said excitedly turning it over in his hand.

Sirius nodded. "The next box has the tools necessary to add anyone you want to it. All you need is a piece of their hair, wrap it around the arm and you'll be able to see their activity by the next full moon."

"Thank you Sirius!" Harry hastily put the clock in his breast pocket and moved onto the next equally small package.

Harry pulled at the string and felt a small gold ball fall in his hand. It was snitch but it was half the size of a regular one with rather unusual chain like markings around the edges.

"It's your dads old snitch," Sirius said proudly. "He charmed it himself to be smaller and more unique looking. I think he thought it made him look more daring."

Harry remembered last spring seeing his father play with the very same snitch and harassing Snape. The memory brought a knot to his stomach and Harry hastily placed it on the nightstand next to the tools for the watch.

"You don't have to keep it," shrugged Sirius. "Give it to another quidditch player."

Lastly Sirius handed him the booklike gift. Opening it Harry was greeted by pictures of his family and younger ones of the Mauraders. Harry who had received a large collection of photos like this from Hagrid turned to thank Sirius politely only to pause and study one photo more carefully.

"These were all taken our 7th year," Sirius said smiling fondly at the photos. "Your mum put it together for me."

Harry picked up the picture in question. Beaming from one side to the other was Sirius, Peter, Lily and James. The other half of the photo was mysteriously missing.

"What happened here?" Harry asked.

Sirius studied the photo for a moment. "Who knows? It's been so long..."

"Breakfast is getting cold!" Shouted Mr Weasley from the staircase.

Carefully, Harry placed the photo album on the night stand with the other gifts.

"I'll let you change," called Sirius, hobbling on a cane down the stairs. "Happy birthday again."

Harry took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of jeans and green T-shirt Mrs Weasley had laid out for him. He tucked the watch in his pocket and sighed. He was 16 today. What would this next year hold for him. Harry paused back at the nightstand and put the snitch in his other pocket and headed down the stairs to join the others.

Mrs Weasley held nothing back for his birthday party. Balloons streamed every room. 2 cakes, both shaped like snitches flew around offering pieces of itself to anyone with an empty place. Fred and George waved to him from the living room as numerous members of the Order came by to drop off a gift or two and shake Harry's hand.

At around 7 o'clock the party was in full swing with around 20 guests gathering around the groaning tables from the weight of Mrs Weasleys excellent cooking.

"Sorry I'm late Molly!" Called Tonks from the entry. "Harry - this is for you!" She offered him a small package and a kiss on the cheek while she made her way to the empty side of the table.

"No trouble Tonks now that's everyone except -" Mrs Weasley started.

"I'm here too, sorry Molly," called Lupin crossing the room to sit next to Tonks.

Harry's heart beat furiously turning his head to see if Remus had brought -

"Now that's everyone," boomed Mad Eye Moody. Let's eat!"

Numerous conversations burst at once. Harry carefully avoided Ginny's eye who kept staring at him from across the room. Briefly, he listened to Fred and George talk to Mr Weasley about their joke shop before settling on Remus and Tonks.

Harry contributed to their discussion about the new quidditch drafts with Tonks only half paying attention. Harry, who was quite familiar with Tonks ability to change her appearance at will found himself staring with increase intensity as she turned redder and redder the more Remus spoke with her.

"And that's why I think the Irish have a fighting chance next year," Remus concluded. "What do you think Tonks?"

"W-we'll," Tonks started, her face now as red as any Weasley's hair. But before she could speak, she accidentally turned over a heavy plate containing pork chops, knocking knives and gravy in every direction.

"Sorry! Sorry Molly!" Tonks cried as she went to clean up the mess.

"It's quite alright," Remus said chuckling slightly. "I better be going to my next engagement."

Remus stood and cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand. With a tip of his hat, he stood to leave.

"Be right back," Harry muttered to Hermione.

He stood and chased after Remus who was at the door. "Remus, where are you going?"

Remus smiles. "It's Caitlin's birthday as well today. I'm off to go celebrate with her."

Harry's heart sank. "You could have brought her here, I wouldn't have minded to celebrate with her together -"

"That's very kind of you Harry," said Remus. "But Caitlin isn't allowed in Grimmuald Place."

Harry felt as if his heart had hit the floor. "Is it because of what we did at Diagon Alley? If so, I'm really really sorry -"

"No, no Harry, it's not that," Remus said clicking the door handle to unlock it. "But I'm afraid I must be going."

"Wait!" He said suddenly sticking his hand in his pocket.

He felt the small stitch and placed it in the palm of his hand. Harry remembered what Sirius had told him. _Give it to another Quidditch player if you don't want it._

"Wait here, five minutes," Harry said as he ran up the stairs to get a piece of parchment and a quill.

He was suddenly very grateful for Hermione's birthday present that morning. Nervously, he dipped the quill and wrote a short letter:

 _Caitlin,_

 _Happy birthday! See you at Hogwarts next month._

 _Can't wait to see you again,_

 _Harry_

Before he could question his nerve, Harry thrusted the letter and the snitch in an envelope and ran down the stairs. Panting, he handed it to Remus, who stood their half smiling to himself and the other half to Harry.

"Give this to Caitlin," He said nervously. "Tell her, um, happy birthday for me."

Remus nodded and headed out the door. Harry reached to shut the door behind him. In an instant, Remus was gone.

"We best be going too Harry," said Fred from behind him.

"We gotta open up the shop early tomorrow," continued George.

"Ok, thanks for coming guys," Harry said holding up his hand for them to shake.

Fred and George pushed their heads close to Harry's giving them the unmistakable resemblance to jackolanterns on Halloween.

"We left you a present in your room," muttered George.

"Don't open it til mums asleep or it'll be hell to pay," said Fred.

Nodding the twins followed Remus out the door.

"Not a bad party," clapped Ron rubbing his now full stomach absentmindedly.

"Listen, we should go upstairs," Harry said nervously eyeing Mrs Weasley. "Fred and George said they got me something."

Hermione snorted as the trio made their way up the stairs.

"Honestly, it's probably something completely unsafe," Hermione concluded as Harry opened his door.

In the center of Harry's bed stood a tall skinny package poorly wrapped and smoking. Harry walked over to it and unwrapped it with a gentle tug.

"Oh they didn't," Hermione gasped.

"Wicked," smiled Ron.

In the center of the room stood a small bottle of fire whiskey and a few empty glasses.

"Harry," moaned Hermione pulling at his sleeve nervously while he attempted to open the bottle. "We shouldn't. Ron's mum would absolutely lose it if -"

The door opened suddenly and instinctively the trio stood in front of the bottle blocking it from you. It was Ginny.

"It's only me," she said looking at Ron and Hermione . "I thought Harry would be alone. What do you got there?"

She walked over and pulled herself between Harry and Hermione.

"Fire whiskey?" She said, eyes gleaming mischievously. "I want some."

"Like hell I'm going to give my little sister fire whiskey," snarled Ron.

Ron started to push Ginny to the door angrily when she stuck her foot out in protest.

"Lock me out and I'll go straight to mum," she declared starting at Harry seductively. "Besides, it's Harry's present. He can decide if I can have some."

Despite Ron's stern expression Harry through up his hands to admit defeat. The group sat in a circle on Harry's bed. Harry handed out the glasses and opened the bottle with a final tug. Smoke erupted in the shape of a dragon before purging back into the bottle to hide.

"Come on pour it Harry," Ron said eagerly.

"I don't know about this," Hermione said looking back on the door.

Ginny, who had been tugging at her button and lace top for the past few minutes threw it over her head at last, revealing a lace tank top underneath. She winked at Harry.

"Sometimes you just have to learn to set loose," she said staring hungrily at Harry still.

"Alright, cheers everyone," Harry said pouring small amounts of the liquid to everyone's glass.

Everyone gasped as their cups turned different colors immediately.

"I know what they are!" Hermione said excitedly examining her now blue glass. "They're fortune telling glasses!"

"What does that mean?" Harry asked examining his scarlet glass cautiously.

"It means mate they're sort of like the sorting hat," said Ron sulking at his green glass absently.

"It means that we get a small look into our future!" Hermione scrunched her head as if trying to remember something hidden in the back of her mind. "That's right - blue means your knowledge will be true, oh I wonder if that means I'll do well this term!"

Ron snorted as Hermione continued ignoring him. "Harry yours is red which means bravery and courage. No surprise there."

Harry stared down at his cup. What would he have to be brave about this term?

"And what about yellow?" Sulked Ginny staring at her glass mournfully.

"Yellow means," Hermione thought, "that you will try to be helpful to a cause you believe in. Don't sulk Ginny, at least it's not -"

"Green," said Ron darkly thrusting his glass in the air. Everyone stared at it not sure as to what to say.

"It means I'll be doing something I'm not supposed to this year," He said daringly to the group. "What say we drink already?"

"They're only glasses, you can't put so much faith in them," Hermione tried to say but Ron rolled his eyes.

"Erm, right, lets drink," said Harry raising his glass to his lips.

"To Harry!" Called the group and followed him suit.

Harry felt a warmth run through his entire body after a single sip. It burned his throat slightly but left him with an overwhelming feeling of confidence in the end.

"What say we play a game of truth or dare?" Said Ginny staring around the group.

"Not bad!" Said Ron smacking his lips. "Count me in!"

Harry poured round after round of fire whiskey to the group. He no longer cared what was said by the others or that he himself admitted to in the process. It was soon very late and Hermione had curled into a ball with her head in Rons lap.

"One more round," she said yawning, "then we should call it a night."

"Very well Hermione, I believe it's my turn," Ron said his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Truth I'd dare?"

"Truth," she mumbled.

"How far did you go with Victor Krum our fourth year?" Ron asked laughing drunkenly.

"All the way," she said finally falling asleep in Ron's lap. "But only once. I didn't very much care for it."

Ron stared at Harry like a fish out of water. Harry picked up Hermione in his arms. She had had enough to drink and it was time for them to call it a night.

"I'm going to take her upstairs," He slurred. Standing made him realize how much whiskey he had consumed. "Clean up you two, I'll be back in a moment."

Harry pushed open the door with his free arm and continued to carry Hermione up two flights of stairs and into her room. There were books piled in all direction with piles of unopened letters in another stack. Harry pushed the stack aside to make room for Hermione on her bed.

"Is it bed time already?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah, sleep well Hermione," He said reaching over and kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded and rolled into her side to watch him leave. "You're a good friend Harry."

Harry nodded and headed down the stairs. Groaning he saw that Ron had simply left to go to bed and left him with a pile of cups and empty bottle.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," said a seductive voice from behind him.

Harry turned and saw Ginny shutting the door to his room couldn't help but be excited. She strutted over to him, swaying slightly from the alcohol and kissed Harry on the lips deeply.

"You're drunk," He said slurring trying unsuccessfully to push her off of him. "This is a terrible idea."

Ginny pushed Harry onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "Or maybe it finally gave me the courage to do what I've been wanting to do for a long time."

She kissed him again deeply, pushing off his shirt with one hand and putting her others to her waist. Harry gulped at her boldness but did not stop her. As she came down to strip him of his pants Harry looked to side of the nightstand where a copy of yesterday's Daily Prophet stood absently showing the picture of the day of Diagon Alley.

Ginny aggressively pulled off her laced top revealing a black bra underneath. She grabbed Harry's face and kissed him deeper than before. Harry pulled her underneath him and deepened the kiss.

Harry looked at Ginny's hair tossed in all directions. She was so beautiful. He could feel the courage of the fire whiskey urging him to continue.

But he could not. He turned and gave the Daily Prophet one final look. This time instead of running in the opposite direction Harry saw that him and Caitlin stood perfectly still and holding hands.

"Caitlin," He said happily.

Ginny's face grew red with anger but Harry didn't see or remember what came next. He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep dreaming of chasing the girl with the long blonde hair.


	4. The Train

_**I told you everything**_

 _ **Opened up and let you in**_

 _ **You made me feel alright for once in my life**_

 _ **Now all that's left of me**_

 _ **Is what I pretend to be**_

 _ **So together but so broken up inside**_

Song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson

Harry woke up the next day with a feeling like his head had been cracked in two.

 _I am never drinking again,_ he cursed silently to himself as he picked up his shirt off the ground.

Why was his shirt off? He wondered before hitting himself on the back of the head remembering Ginny. With his eyes watering he headed out the door to find her and apologize.

"Morning," he grunted at Ron who sat at the breakfast table looking as if he didn't know how he got there.

Ron's face went from white to green at the site of scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he whispered to Harry who was buttering a large piece of toast.

Ginny who had just appeared in the doorway took one look at Harry and headed back out with her nose held high. Harry dropped the toast and knife with a load crack causing Ron to hit him on the shoulder.

"Watch the noise level will ya?" He glared angrily at Harry.

Harry had no memory of what had happened after Ginny and him kissed. He remembered feeling how soft her skin was against his, enjoying the enthusiasm of kissing her -

"Morning boys," sprouted Mr Weasley opening the Daily Prophet.

Harry's jaw fell open. He remembered calling out Caitlin's name in the middle of their snogging. He had looked at the paper and seen her smiling face. Why oh why had he done that? Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Morning Mr Weasley," said a chirping Hermione done the stairs as she resumed her usual spot next to Harry.

"What are you so cheerful?" Snapped Ron lowly. "You drank just as much as the rest of us."

"Just put a bit of this in your juice," she said thrusting a vile of clear liquid at them.

Harry gratefully accepted the potion, and, within a matter of moments, found himself as cheerful as Hermione.

Ginny kept herself scarce the next few weeks around Harry. She somehow timed to show up to dinner just as he was leaving or was off doing homework when the rest of them were stuck cleaning the attic.

Harry decided to confine in Hermione after the twelfth time Ginny failed to meet his gaze.

"I just don't know what to do," Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, you embarrassed her," Hermione said cooly.

"It wasn't me - it was the fire whiskey!" Snapped Harry as he threw another moth ball eaten curtain into the hallway.

"I know Harry, don't you think I wish I could take back what I said too?" She averted her gaze.

Harry remembered her Krum confession. "Do you regret it?"

"I - no, I thought I loved him. I still think I might," she said brushing away tears from her eyes. "It doesn't matter, he's been writing me all summer, I just can't bring myself to open them."

"If you like someone you shouldn't have to hide it," Harry said petting Hermione on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you going to tell this Caitlin girl when we get back to Hogwarts then?" She said smiling at him.

"I- erm -" Harry began.

"Harry! Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you," called Mrs Weasley from down the stairs.

"With me?" He said looking bewildered.

"Don't keep him waiting, come on!" Hissed Hermione pushing him down the stairs.

Harry met Dumbledore in the library. They were alone with the curtains drawn tightly around to conceal any outside light. Dumbledore had his back to him and when he heard Harry enter he drew his wand to shut the doors behind him.

"Good evening Harry," Dumbledore spoke softly and turned around gently keeping his hands behind his back.

"Hi, professor, what can I do for you?" Harry said nervously.

Dumbledore slowly moved closer to him. Harry could see there were bags under his eyes from nights without sleep. He knew Dumbledore must be close to 100, but he never appeared so - so - _old_ to him before now.

"Harry I must ask something of you this term," Dumbledore said pulling two chairs forward for them to sit.

Waving his wand he called toward two bottles of butterbeer towards the pair. Harry caught his in the air but Dumbledore waiting for it to gently hit the table, ignoring it.

Harry nervously opened his bottle and drank a few sips before answering. "Anything professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "You really are a kind lad Harry."

Dumbledore reached to open his bottle, a pained look on his face. Harry saw his right arm was scarred and burned from elbow to tip. He took the bottle and opened it for him before wordlessly offering it yet again to the professor.

"Ah, thank you Harry," said Dumbledore gratefully.

"Sir, what happened?"

"A thrilling tale that deserves justice to tell I assure you," said Dumbledore sipping his butterbeer absentmindedly. "Now Harry, onto business. I would be honored if you would take private lessons with me through our the term. It appears Professor Snape seems, ehm, unwilling to teach you occulumency this term."

Harry shuttered at the memory of Snape's greasy hair pulling him from the pensive. It wasn't a memory he cared to relieve either. "I'd be honored, Professor."

Dumbledore placed down his mug and appeared looking over him, his twinkling blue eyes sparkled. "Are you still having dreams of Voldemort, Harry?"

"No," He said a bit to quickly.

"It would be wise of you to block these from your mind," he said softly.

"But if they help the Order, isn't that worth the risk?" Harry asked eagerly. "A few weeks ago I saw Remus in a shack, if I can help keep an eye on the Order isn't that -"

"What was Remus doing in the shack?" Dumbledore asked interrupting Harry's ramblings.

"He was sleeping on a chair, someone was asleep in a bed next to him," Harry said trying to remember.

"You are in a vulnerable time Harry," Dumbledore said standing up. "It is best to close your mind to such thoughts. Hogwarts will be more crowded this year than ever before. It is imperative you do not go looking for danger like you did last spring."

Harry hung his head shamefully but Dumbledore continued towards the door.

"Well of course you shouldn't go looking for trouble," Hermione said doubtfully, throwing the last of her spell books into her overcrowded suitcase.

"I never go looking for trouble," Harry said exasperated. "Trouble usually finds me!"

Ron snorted, barely dodging the large copy of _Famous Wizard Family and Heirs_ Hermione chunked at him.

"Oy! That hurt!"

It was August 31, and the last day before heading back to Hogwarts. Tensions were running high throughout the household. Remus has barely stopped by for more than a few minutes in the coming weeks, and Harry, with no alone time, was unable to ask if Caitlin has enjoyed his birthday gift. Mrs Weasley was busy fussing whether everyone had snacks for the trip and Sirius became more and more difficult to hunt down.

After a full supper of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, Harry headed up to see if he could hunt down his godfather for one last good bye.

"You alright Sirius?" Harry said, knocking while opening the bedroom door.

Sirius was sitting on the floor next to the fire place, holding his hands to his chest. His health had improved drastically since the attack in June, but sitting there now he looked almost delicate to Harry in a way he couldn't yet describe.

"Just thinking," Sirius said standing, wincing slightly. Harry picked him up and helped carry him to the bed gently. "You'll be gone tomorrow."

"Erm, yeah I suppose," Harry said lifting the blanket.

Sirius smiled. "You're almost a man Harry. I so wish I could have done more to help raise you."

Harry looked down nervously at the ground. "You did what you could. Can't help what happened."

Sirius sighed. "Seeing the way the Dursley's raised you...I feel as if I failed James. I couldn't protect you...it was my job, my duty, and I failed him again."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "Come now Sirius, you didn't."

Sirius turned and looked Harry deep in the eyes. "You must promise me to be safe this year. Look out for yourself. I know Remus would ask you to look out for Caitlin too but...protect yourself first."

Harry's cheeks reddened at the talk of Caitlin. Sirius chuckled and closed his eyes. "Besotted already?"

"I-eh-we-" Harry started but Sirius was already fast asleep in his bed.

"Best not wake him Harry," said Remus from the door behind him.

Harry stood quietly and backed to the hallway following Remus.

Remus smiled closing the door softly before turning to face Harry. "Everything alright?"

Harry nodded.

Remus turned to head down the stairs. "Best get some rest Harry. You got a long day tomorrow."

"Remus did -" Harry started, wondering if Remus had heard what Sirius had said about Caitlin.

Remus continued down the stairs. "She said thank you for the snitch. And that she can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Harry went to bed imagining Caitlin's face lighting up like a Christmas tree at the sight of him tomorrow. Seeing her blue eyes dance...he yawned at the thought of hearing her laugh.

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _we can play that quidditch game the first week of term._

"Harry? HARRY! Wake up we're running late!" Hermione yelled from down the stairs.

Harry threw on his clothes from the night before. He was halfway out the door when he ran head first into none other than Ginny.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

Ginny glared at him but said nothing.

"Listen," he said quietly grabbing her arm and guiding her towards his room, "we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she snapped angrily pulling away.

"I owe you an apology," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny said, her brown eyes filling with tears. "For making out with me or for calling me _Caitlin_?"

Harry flinched at her hatred spat. He know he deserved it. "Both I suppose. Listen Ginny, you're like a little sister to me. I can't...I can't like you like that."

Ginny rushed to the door. Before leaving she turned to him and bitterly said, "I hope this Caitlin girl is worth it. I would have given you everything."

Harry stood sadly watching her leave, hoping he didn't just make a gigantic mistake.

At 10:58 the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione rushes on to the Hogwarts express.

"Barely made it!" Hermione said clinching a stitch at her side.

Ginny abandoned them immediately after boarding, leaving the trio to find a place to sit alone. Harry noted that the compartments seemed larger than last year, with nearly half as many stranger students of every age and ethnicity aboard.

"Remus wasn't kidding, every witch and wizard is trying to flee You-Know-Who," Ron said quietly to Harry.

Harry's stomach knot turned to butterflies at the thought of seeing Caitlin again. She had to be here - somewhere.

"Here's an empty compartment," Hermione said, calling from down the train.

"Let's keeping looking," Harry said walking up to her. "I need to find - Caitlin?"

Harry stuck his head in the compartment and was immediately greeted by a warm smile. Caitlin sat in a plain Hogwarts uniform by the window of the train. Her hair hung straight down with a simple curl. Harry felt as if his stomach was about to explode from happiness.

"Hi Harry," she said smiling at him.

"You - you made it," he said, staring.

Caitlin giggled. "Because of Remus I was here 3 hours early. Please, sit."

Harry helped Hermione load her trunk above the compartment, eyes unmoving from Caitlin's as she folded her bookmark into a large dusty book.

"Is that _A History of Magic_?" Hermione said cautiously breaking the silence.

Caitlin nodded embarrassed. "I know it's a bit silly, but I wanted to be extra prepared for Hogwarts."

"No! No not at all," Hermione said, obviously excited to add another avid reader to the group. "You would also enjoy -"

Hermione rattled on while Harry continued to stare amazed at Caitlin. She was here, actually here. It wasn't just a dream...

His eyes traveled to her neck. As well as her silver moon necklace laid a golden snitch on a silver chain.

"I meant to tell you thank you for it Harry," Caitlin said smiling catching his eye. "At first I thought it was just a snitch and then it flew up and turned into a necklace around my neck."

"I erm, didn't know it would do that," Harry said blushing.

"Is anyone going to help me with the rest of these damn bags?" Said Ron from outside the cabin, huffing angrily. "I bloody had to run over Luna Loveg- hello there."

Ron's voice turned from his usual whiney tone to a milky smooth, a tone of which could only be applicable to Caitlin who he stared hungrily at.

Harry was jealously reminded of how he had stared at her before in her picture in the Daily Prophet. Ron pushed Harry aside and went to kiss her hand politely.

 _He's just being funny,_ he told himself as he watched Caitlin laugh, _he's just being Ron._

"Ron Weasley at your service," he said winking at her. "If there's ever... _anything_ I can do for you Ms-"

"Ah there you are Caitlin. We have been looking all over for you," Harry turned towards the door way.

It was as if a dementor had walked through the doorway. Draco Malfoy and his band of goons stared at them, filling the only exit.

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily. "You're not welcome here Malfoy. Leave."

Malfoy swaggered inwards, placing a seat almost too close to Caitlin. Harry and Ron glared.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Harry said cracking his knuckles before reaching for his wand.

"None of that Potter, not unless you want trouble," Malfoy wiggled his finger knowingly at them with his left hand. With his right he placed greedily on Caitlin's knee.

She shriveled at his touch. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Malfoy laughed. "Malfoy my dear. And it's not about who _I am_ but more of who _you_ are. Tell me, Potter, do you know what school Ms Caitlin here transferred from?"

"Of course I -" Harry started before stopping. Caitlin's eyes shot down at the ground. He realized he had never even thought to ask.

"Durmstang," Malfoy said triumphantly.

"So what? It doesn't matter. Leave, Malfoy, NOW."

Harry's voice grew dangerous with every passing moment.

"Harry..." Caitlin started, her voice sounded soft, almost mouselike.

"And do you know what her last name so happens to be?" Malfoy said again, grabbing once again at Caitlin's knee. "Go ahead sweetheart, tell them. I won't spoil the surprise."

Caitlin didn't pull away. Her face was white with fear.

"Remus said it wouldn't matter. If you knew who I really was it wouldn't matter," Caitlin whispered horrified.

"Who are you?" Harry said staring worried at her vacant stare.

She took a deep breath. "My name is Caitlin. Caitlin Riddle."

There was a lurch on the train yet no one spoke. Malfoy finally broke the silence with a triumphant laugh.

Harry felt a rage boil inside of him that he could no longer hide. "Get. Out."

Malfoy turned and walked towards the door. He turned at the last second and held his hand out for Caitlin expectedly.

"Harry...let me explain," she said in tears.

Harry refused to look at her. "You too Caitlin. Get out."

"Harry, please," she said, reaching for him. "Don't make me go with him."

Harry pulled away from her as if she were a venomous snake.

"Grab her trunks Goyle, she'll be joining us in our carriage shortly," Draco said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Harry...please don't do this. You know me, you should know I'm not a monster like him," Caitlin said standing reaching for Harry's face.

Harry pulled her away from her touch once again. Meeting her eyes he said simply, "Are you related to Tom Riddle?"

She nodded as tears continued to run down her cheek.

"Then from this day forward, you are my enemy." He said shaking away her towards Malfoy. "We will never be friends. We will never speak again."

Hermione and Ron stared mouth hanging open as Harry took Caitlin's spot by the window staring out at the clouds of smoke.

In the reflection he watched Caitlin stare at him one last time, as if trying to find the words she needed to say. She reached out once more for him before sadly closing her hand down at her side. In the reflection Harry watched Malfoy wrap his arms around a crying Caitlin and lead her to the opposite side of the train.


	5. The Sorting Hat

And every time we talk  
Every single word builds up to this moment  
And I gotta convince myself I don't want it  
Even though I do (even though I do)

You could break my heart in two  
But when it heals, it beats for you  
I know it's forward, but it's true

I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to  
When I'm lying close to someone else  
You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it  
If I could do it all again

I know I'd go back to you

Song: Back to You, by: Selena Gomez

No one spoke for a few minutes. Harry leaned in his seat trying to process what had just unfolded.

 _Christ,_ he thought inhaling deeply, _I can still smell her._

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron snapped angry.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry cooly.

"A beautiful girl walks in to our lives and you kicked her to the curb - worse to _Malfoy,_ " Ron spat bitterly.

Harry turned. "You expect me, to let a relative of _Voldemort_ in our lives?"

Ron stood with his mouth hanging open glaring unhappily at Hermione.

"Harry's right Ron," Hermione said sadly.

"Course you'd take _his_ side," Ron said bitterly.

"It's not about sides, Ron," Hermione continued rubbing her temples. "But Harry, if she's Remus's goddaughter, maybe she's not -"

"Don't," Harry spat. "Don't you dare try to justify this."

Harry stared out the window, the past five years flashing before his eyes. Cedric Diggory's death in the graveyard, his parents, almost killing Sirius...it was all because of Voldemort. This girl, no matter how much he liked her...she was related to that monster. How could Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore let her into Hogwarts?

"So now we're going to judge people by their family? What about Sirius?" Ron said boldly.

Harry turned sharply. Though several inches shorter than Ron's gangly features Harry's presence caused him to shrink slightly submissively.

"She is related to Tom Riddle, the man who imprisoned and abused your sister. He's killed thousands and plans on killing thousands more. Why don't we just let the Death Eaters into Dumbledore's Army - is that what you're suggesting?" Harry bellowed.

"No! Of course not!" Ron said defiantly. "But she's just some girl. She obviously must be fine if Dumbledore let her in..."

"No," he replied curtly, sitting back, staring at the window. "If you indulge anything to do with her - then you're dead to me too."

Harry thought of Diagon Alley, the Dursley's...she made him feel...no. He couldn't think of her like that. Not anymore. It was over. Harry felt Ron's eyes staring in the back of his head but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could still smell the strawberry perfume that clung to Caitlin's skin...

"Ron we have prefect duty," Hermione said breaking the deafening silence.

Ron nodded, not breaking his death stare at Harry.

"See you later Harry," Hermione said, patting his legs with her hand and followed Ron out the door.

Harry did not reply. As they soon as they left, Harry took Hedwig out of her cage. He stared down at the parchment. Biting slowly on his quill and wrote simply and clearly:

 _I know who she is. I want answers._

"Sorry to wake you," he said stroking her as she grumpily woke up from her nap. "You need to send a letter for me."

She nipped Harry's hand affectionately before taking off into the mist. Harry watched her until she was but a speck on the horizon.

Harry didn't see Hermione or Ron until the train pulled into the station outside of Hogwarts. Instead of waiting for him, Harry watched as they boarded a carriage. Hermione through Harry an apologetic smile and through a sympathetic shrug in Ron's direction. Not once looking at him, Ron urged the carriage on.

Gritting his teeth Harry turned to the next car and saw Pansy Parkinson, Caitlin, Crabbe and Goyle sitting comfortably. Laughing at an inside joke, Harry watched as Caitlin turned her gaze from Hogwarts to Harry on the ground.

For a brief moment Harry wished he could apologize for how he had treated her and get her away from Malfoy. He wanted to tell her he understood why she didn't tell him and staring at her neck he saw the Snitch ball now necklace around her small, delicate neck. It gave him hope that maybe, just maybe they could get past this afternoons' argument.

Harry started to open his mouth, but before the words could find sound Malfoy walked and stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"Not lost are you Potter?" Malfoy said smirking.

"Get out of my way," Harry said coolly, stepping to the side then stepping another step closer to Caitlin in the carriage.

"I don't think so," Malfoy said, stepping in front of him once more.

"Let me tell you how this is going to work," Malfoy said oily. "She is ours now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Is that so," Harry said gritting his teeth.

"Let's just say, she has friends in high places," he said turning to get on the carriage.

Harry watched Malfoy take his spot next to Caitlin. He caught Caitlin's eyes once more as Malfoy snakelike whispered something into her ear. He watched her blue eyes go from regret to hatred as they slowly disappeared through the path towards Hogwarts.

"Not lost are you Harry?" said a voice from behind him.

Harry turned. "Tonks?"

She laughed, her hair a sharp shade of green, as she ticked her wand towards the carriage holding Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" He said stalling, hoping to catch a carriage without Ginny's sharp eyed gaze.

"Special security measures," she said again pointing to the carriage. "All the new students and all."

"Oh."

"Come on Harry," Neville said whining slightly. "Trevor's getting hungry."

Harry nodded as he piled on next to them. How had it only been a few months since he had seen them? Nevillle and Luna had been a part of the attack on the Department of Ministries in June. Thinking back of the danger he had put them in made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up uncomfortably:

 _He remembered them Bellatrix's wand tightly at Neville's neck, telling him in painful detail about his parent's screams. Luna and Hermione stood behind him and Harry had put his whole weight in making sure they were not seen by Lucius Malfoy._

 _"Give me the prophecy boy, it doesn't concern you. Perhaps the Dark Lord might even let you live," He held out his hand expectantly._

 _"Let's see: a prophecy that Voldemort tricked me into breaking into the Ministry of Magic, sure sounds improbable to believe it could be about anyone else," Harry spat angrily._

 _"There are others far more a threat to the Dark Lord than you," Malfoy said, raising his wand._

"Alright summer Harry?" Neville said breaking the silence.

"Er, fine Neville, you?" Harry said, looking up at Ginny who had taken this time to look out towards the approaching Hogwarts.

"Yeah! Gran was so proud of me helping you she bought me a new wand!" Neville said thrusting it up excitedly, and in the process had slightly burnt the bottom of Luna's hair, turning it pink and blue. "Oh sorry, sorry Luna!"

"It's alright," she said dreamy, "I actually kind of like it this way. Makes me look more like a Mermaid from the Netherlands."

"Aren't all mermaids, er, horrible?" Harry said watching Luna transform the rest of her hair to match the burnt area.

"Oh yes, simply awful, but the one in the Netherlands turn human and marry princes, after three days of curses," Luna whispered.

Harry was careful not avoid making eye contact the rest of the carriage ride with Neville.

The site of Hogwarts made Harry's heart leap. It was his home. Another year full of mischief and magic and he couldn't wait to begin. Walking in, instead of being greeted by the usual four house tables and master professor table up top, Harry noticed the unusual crowded appearance of the Great Hall. The Hall had been expanded to accommodate longer four tables, one center horizontal table in front of the professor's feet and a longer and larger professor table, with several empty seats between, and centered by Albus Dumbledore. Harry walked cautiously towards Hermione and Ron who sat waiting for him.

"Looks like the Great Hall gained a few pounds, din't it?" Ron said cheerfully.

Harry opened his mouth to snarky speak back but Hermione turned his elbow aside. "Don't."

Before Harry could ask, Dumbledore stood and all volume died off immediately.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" He said cheerfully. "I trust you all have noticed, our, well tighter seating arrangements than usual.'

Harry looked around. A few students chuckled politely. He glanced cautiously at Malfoy who sat almost too pleased with himself.

"As you all are well aware, more than likely due to the over abundance news from the Daily Prophet, that a multitude of students have opted to transfer to Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore continued. "It is our sacred duty to welcome these students into our folds and treat each and every one of them as one of our own."

On cue, the Great Hall doors swung open, welcoming the usual first year students as well as the trickle of transfers from near and abroad. Harry saw Caitlin walk down towards him - towards Dumbledore. She looked petrified.

As if on instinct, Harry reached forward to touch the tips of her fingers as she passed by. Caitlin looked alarmed. It was as if a bolt of electricity had passed through them both. For the briefest moment they stared at each other, before she dropped his touch and continued her walk down the aisle.

"All students before entering Hogwarts under official admittance must first be sorted," Dumbledore continued. "But first, let me begin by introducing several of our new professors."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, pointing upwards.

She wasn't the only one. Harry was shocked as others to see a balding, walrus-like man, Victor Krum, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and none other than Sirius Black stepping forward from behind Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gestured first to the larger man Harry did not know, talking over the loud whispers of the students that surrounded him. "Let me first introduce our second rotating potions professor, Horrace Slughorn. Some of your parents may have been taught by him many years ago. Professor Slughorn has graciously come out of retirement to assist Professor Snape with some of our new faces."

There was a polite applause. Harry stared up at Sirius who caught his eye for just a moment and winked excitedly.

"Look at Snape's face," Ron laughed. "He looks furious!"

Harry turned his gaze to Snape, his least favorite professor at Hogwarts and indeed saw him looking venomously across the way. It was hard to say who he was more displeased at the sight of.

"Hermione, did you know?" Harry said putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

She didn't answer. Her gaze stood solely at staring at Dumbledore.

"Next we welcome not one, but two new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors: returning professor Remus Lupin and newly acquitted Sirius Black!"

Harry watched the back of Caitlin's head. She was obviously excited and resulted in her being one of the few students happy at this announcement.

"Malfoy looks as if they just cancelled Quiddich," Ron said boastfully.

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy watching Remus smile at Caitlin.

 _How could she be who she is and still have him look at her with such...pride?_ Harry wondered.

"Some of you may be wary of the fact that Sirius Black's newly known status as innocent and Remus Lupin's status, as well, a werewolf," Dumbledore said softly. "However, let me the first to assure you of this: both these men as they stand before you have my assurance and deepest gratitude and trust. I would never jeopardize the love of my students if I was not completely assured of either's innocence, nor their deepest commitment to the safety of all here. Any who question this, will have me to answer to."

Dumbledore brought his hands to his lips, letting this information sink in with a deep uncomfortable silence. Harry once again noticed the scorched skin among his arm.

"What do you think caused that?" Ron said curiously.

"He had it when he spoke to me at headquarters," Harry said, remembering slightly.

"Did he say how he got it?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Lastly, let me include in my introductions Nymphadora Tonks and Victor Krum, both of whom will be assisting in Transfiguration, Charms and our prefects in assuring the safety of the additional bodies this term. Of which of whom I say you are most welcome. A word to both new and old students: in addition to our typical four houses, we have decided to introduce a common area table as well. Should any of you which to escape the routine of your house, you are free to sit amongst an audience outside your known. Let us begin with the first years and work through to our new students." Dumbledore clapped his hands and soaring from his office came the Sorting Hat.

"He's here," Hermione said faintly. "I-his letters, it...he must have been trying to tell me."

Harry didn't have time to speak. The Sorting had already begun.

They watched as the lines grew thinner and thinner. Ending with "Elena Rapunzel," the sorting hat appeared wary from the night's work. It seemed odd, but also fitting that only one student remained.

"Riddle, Caitlin," McGonagall read finally off of her list.

Harry's eyes watched her walk cautiously up the final steps towards the hat. This was the moment of truth: could she be different than her name, could she be more than a relation of Voldemort?

The hat barely touched the top of her head, and, in the quickest selection of the evening, the hat spoke in its booming voice:

"Slytherin."


	6. The Astronomy Tour

If you could take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

If you could feel my heart beat now

It would hit you like a sledgehammerI don't admit it

I play it cool

But every minute

That I'm with youI feel the fever and I won't lie

I break a sweat

My body's telling

All the secrets I ain't told you yet

"Sledgehammer" by: Fifth Harmony

Slytherin, had Harry heard that correct? No, it couldn't be.

Harry watched in slow motion as Caitlin cautiously made her way to the Slytherin table. He watched Malfoy push Pansy Parkinson aside to make room for Caitlin directly next to him. Caitlin's eyes were downcast as he spoke quickly to her excitedly, then, as if she knew he was staring she glanced back at Harry. Her expression was blank and yet Harry understood every word. She was where she belonged and so was he.

Harry wasn't the only one watching Caitlin. Harry glanced back up at the professor's table. Instead of smiling to Sirius like before, Harry saw Remus looking afraid in Caitlin's general direction. Sirius was whispering quietly in his ears in an attempt to distract him, but it went no where. Harry stared to his side to see Snape looking rather pleased with himself. Next to him the new professor, Slughorn, looked equally as upset as Remus, as if he had just been forced to remember something rather unpleasant from long ago.

"Alas that seems to be the last of our new students," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. "Let us make haste to bed! For tomorrow, classes will resume!"

Harry stood and walked quickly out the door ahead of the others. Ron shouted out to him but he took no notice. He had to think and some of the best thinking he had was when he was alone.

After pretending to be asleep for over an hour, Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and began to head down to the Gryffindor common room. He was pleasantly surprised by a ball of bushy brown hair, asleep in front of the fire place.

"Harry? Harry is that you?" Hermione said yawning and staring out into the blackness.

Harry uncovered his head and sighed. "Yeah, just me."

"Where are you going? It must be well after midnight!" She said alert at the clock.

"I just need to think," he said, carefully messing with his black tossed hair.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said softly.

"Are you...upset about Krum being here?" Harry ask cautiously.

In his pockets he had carefully folded the Maurader's Map. He hoped in her sleepy state she would not notice.

Hermione looked down. "I never thought I would see him again...after I ended things."

Harry pulled Hermione towards the fire. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She waved her hand and his concerns away. "Harry I'm - what's that in your pocket?"

"Erm nothing," he said nervously.

"Harry we've only been back in term for a day. Are you really already going out there causing trouble?" Hermione said exasperated.

Harry shrugged and pushed past her to the painting. "You worry too much Hermione."

"Besides," he said winking as he slipped on the hood of the invisibility cloak. "You won't even see that I'm gone."

Before Hermione could argue back Harry hurried out the door, allowing it to shut with a smart snap behind him.

It was well after curfew. Harry knew Hermione was right. He should go back and try to sleep to the sounds of Ron's snores, but something stopped him. It was the same gut feeling he had had since the train.

Caitlin Riddle...he wondered...How could they not tell him?

Harry turned the corner. After convincing himself that Peeves wasn't there he lit his wand with Lumos and took a look at the map. He needed to find Sirius's quarters and get the answers to the questions that now plagued his mind. It only then dawned on him that he had never been to professor's sleeping quarters. He didn't even know if the professors slept at Hogwarts.

Of course they do. Harry thought. Why wouldn't they?

He began scouring the map for any sign of Sirius but the abundance of new students made the location next to impossible. About to give up Harry folded the map. A name caught his eye.

Caitlin Riddle was out of bed and heading to the Astronomy Tower.

Anger erupted him. What if she was trying to contact Death Eaters, or even Voldemort himself? He took off after her. She was moving fast, was she running?

20 feet ahead. He could hear his heart and her footsteps pounding against the hard, cold stone.

10 feet ahead. What was she doing?

She was right around the corner.

He surged around, almost running into her stopped body at the ladder entrance to the tower. He came to a sudden halt, almost tripping over the folds of the invisibility clock. Caitlin whipped her head suddenly in his exact direction. With cat like reflexes, Harry backed himself in the shadowy corner.

Caitlin shook her head confused and Harry allowed himself a sigh in a relief before looking over Caitlin's figure in the moonlight. She was wearing midnight blue silk pajama bottoms and an off the shoulder old shirt for a top. Around her neck still stood the silver moon charm and Harry's snitch turned necklace.

If she really was Voldemort's niece why would she still wear it?

Harry slowly pulled his eyes away from her body and up to her face. She looked cold and worried.

"Is someone there?" She whispered anxiously.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her round eyes, her luminous hair and swollen lips. She was so beautiful. He stared back at her small yet enticing frame. This vulnerability, this attraction. It wasn't safe but why couldn't he stop himself from wanting her?

When no one replied Caitlin stretched out her arm in the dark. Harry pressed himself tighter against the wall. Her strawberry scent grew stronger with every step she took. It was both intoxicating and maddening. What would she do if she caught him here watching her?

Caitlin quickly drew out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted in both directions of the hall. The lamps blew out on both sides. They were in complete darkness and stars now.

Caitlin, seemingly satisfied, grabbed the ladder and began to climb upward. Harry knew he could not follow and risk being seen by her. He watched helplessly as she climbed to the wooden door, lift it and slam it shut behind her.

With a familiar snap of a locking spell, Harry knew she was not wanting to be disturbed...or over heard.

What was she doing up there? He wondered.

Dark thoughts crept into his mind. He remembered when he, Hermione and Ron had gone to the astronomy tower first year to help in the collection of Norbert. Dark thoughts crept into Harry's mind.

What was she doing? He had to know. Knowing he was setting himself up for a sleepless night, Harry propped himself against the base of the lamppost, his wand fixed at the ladder.

He knew she would have to come down sooner rather than later. It would be an hour, two at the most.

But Caitlin did not come down until nearly dawn.


End file.
